


The Walk Home

by RavenReyesWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shimizu kiyoko/sugawara koushi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shimizu kiyoko/sugawara koushi - Freeform, shimizu kiyoko - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites
Summary: Second Installment to my mini series: Spotify Radio Shuffle ft. SugaKiyo oneshots.#2 Bakit Ka Ganyan - Acoustic Version (Gracenote ft. Chito Miranda)
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	The Walk Home

“Yoshi, let’s finish up here. Take a good night rest and we’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow morning. Don’t be late,” Coach Ukai said, earning a “Hai” from the whole team. They then started cleaning up the gym, with the first years mopping the floor, the second years folding the net, the seniors keeping the balls in the roller, and Kiyoko and Yachi giving their reports to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei

Kiyoko got distracted however when he heard that soft (but chaotic, dare she describe it) laughter from Kōshi who just dodged a ball thrown at him by Asahi. It turned into a full-blown chasing game, with Tanaka and Nishinoya eventually joining in.

But for some reason, amidst the loud shouting from the other guys, his laughter is all she could focus on.

Kiyoko let out a small sigh, willing herself to stop.

This has been going on for weeks. No, months. Ever since they became seniors and with the team slowly but surely getting more and more opportunities to compete and train in other places, which of course turn into more and more time spent together, Kiyoko is starting to look at the gray-haired guy.

Like, actually look at him.

She never really notices anyone. Sure, she listens to them and talks to them, but she never really spends a lot of time on them. Not that she’s aloof or anything. She is just programmed the way she is right now.

But for the last few months with Kōshi smiling at her, offering his food wordlessly during their breaks, patting her back when he notices that she’s a little too tense over a game (which still baffles her to this day because there is little to no difference with her normal and nervous dispositions), it’s hard not to notice him.

She was only pulled back to reality (and finally stopped staring at the running Kōshi) when Takeda-sensei asked her something about her graphs. She answered, hoping that the other three didn’t notice her spacing out because she was too busy thinking about a boy.

Darn it.

At long last, the team finished cleaning (and playing) and they all went their separate ways. Kiyoko was the last one to exit the gym, as usual, and locked it after changing her running shoes. She started walking towards the gate, but her thoughts were disturbed when she noticed a figure leaning against one of the posts.

“Hi,” Kōshi greeted with a two-finger salute, his trademark smile present on his face. “Took you long enough.”

Kiyoko was still frozen on her tracks, half-aware that her face mirrors her surprise. “S—Sugawara-san, why are you still here?”

He simply shrugged as he approached her, wordlessly taking the heavy duffel bag from her shoulder before she can even pull it back. “‘Cause you’re still here,” he said, answering like it’s the simplest question there is. He took off one of his scarves and placed it around her neck just as silently.

“Yes, but... why?”

“Because I’m walking you home, silly. Now come on, it’s getting way too dark.”

They walked out of the gates and started making their way down the road. No words were exchanged for a few moments, but it was nothing but comforting. She didn’t feel the need to converse; it’s as if all they needed was each other’s presence, whatever that means.

A few more minutes later and they arrived at her residence. Kōshi handed the duffel bag back to her before walking backwards. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kiyoko-san. Have a good night.” And with that, he walked away with Kiyoko not even getting a chance to thank him for walking her home.

And, again, her thoughts are back to where they were earlier. But now, there’s a noticeable shift in her heart rate and she can feel tingles in her chest (and stomach? What?) and her cheeks are feeling a little too warm despite the cold.

To say she’s confused about it all would be an understatement. All she knows is that she’s... comfortable. And she can’t wait to see Kōshi again in the morning.

And so, for the first time that late afternoon, with her hand fiddling with his scarf around her neck, she smiled.


End file.
